The Smashers Z
by Troy35games
Summary: Después de su pelea con Freezer y antes de que Namek explote, Goku recibe una carta donde es invitado a un torneo llamado Smash en el cual participan guerreros destacados de sus "mundos", pero no estará solo ya que cierto Príncipe Saiyajin también fue invitado, ¿Que aventuras les esperan a nuestro héroes? ¿Cuantos Smashers terminaran en el hospital por Vegeta?(Con groserías alv :v)
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que pregunten cualquier cosa:**

 **1.- El Goku de esta historia se separo de Milk (Chi-Chi) antes de la llegada de Raditz pero después del Nacimiento de Gohan.**

 **2.- Decidí dejar a Goku como SSJ por un tiempo para darle un toque algo original :v (Yo solo quería ser popular :'v).**

 **3.- Existen varias historias/ovas de DBZ de las cuales tome varias referencias de entre las cuales estan:**

 **1.-(Historia) (Recomendada por si la quieren ver) Dragón Smashers hechos por SmashBrosarrmagedon (Si lees esto SmashBrosarrmagedon, tu historia me encanta y estoy esperando el siguiente capitulo prro :v).**

 **2.- (ova) Goku y sus amigos regresan/El hermano de Vegeta (La ultima escena)**

 **4.- Debo agradecerle a Reader912 por aconsejarme al momento de hacer el capitulo, el tiene un Crossover/Fic entre Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail el cual se llama Cambio de Mundo: Goku en Earthland, es una histria muy buena, se las recomiendo al 100%**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar... ¡QUE COMIENCE LA WEA FOME ESTA!**

* * *

The Smasher Z

(Traducido como Los Smashers Z)

Ubicación:/Universo 7/Fuera de la jurisdicción del Kaio del Norte/Planeta Namek

En una diminuta isla se podía observar a cuatro seres (cinco contando a uno que estaba tirado en el piso aparentemente muerto).

El primero de estos era un hombre de unos 26 o 27 años, tiene una estatura aproximada de 1,75 y por último su cabello era de color negro con un peinado alborotado. El segundo sujeto era mucho más bajo que el primero, portaba una especie de armadura color negro con detalles amarillos y era aparentemente calvo. El tercero era de la misma estatura que el anterior, tenía una armadura parecida a la del sujeto anterior solo que esta era blanca, su pelo era color negro y corto. Por ultimo estaba el sujeto que parecía una lagartija humanoide… **¿¡A quien le dijiste lagartija!?**... **¡Freezer que te dije de romper la cuarta pared!**... (Continuando con la historia) tenía una piel de color blanco con algunas zonas con lo que parecían ser gemas moradas.

El ser humanoide alzo su brazo y con su dedo índice señalando al calvo, momentos después un destello de color rojo impactó en el pecho del "hombre" calvo sin causarle ningún daño, la lagartija albina alzo su brazo y al mismo tiempo el hombre calvo se elevó en el cielo, "¡Krilin!" grito el niño de pelo corto, "¡Ya basta Freezer!" dijo el hombre de cabellos alborotados, sin embargo, el conocido ahora como Freezer cerro su mano y después la apretó formando un puño al mismo tiempo que el calvo explotaba, "¡Gokuuuu!" fueron las últimas palabras del calvo antes de explotar **(como siempre Krilin tiene que morir xD)**.

"Y el siguiente será ese pequeño" dijo Freezer riendo, "No… Te lo perdonare… Como te… Atreves" dijo el hombre de cabellos alborotados, de repente, en todo el lugar comenzaron a caer rayos, las piedras cerca del hombre empezaron a desprenderse del suelo y comenzaron a levitar, las aguas anteriormente calmadas ahora eran olas que cada vez se movían de forma más violenta, "Eres un… Maldito" el cabello del hombre comenzó a ponerse de punta y a parpadear de un color negro azabache a un amarillo dorado, lo rayos cada vez caían más cerca hasta que un rayo amarillo cayó al lado del hombre, "¡AAAAAAHHHHHGG!" un gran resplandor dorado ilumino al hombre… **para que chucha lo pongo como si fuera un desconocido si ya sabemos quién es :v…** Goku ahora tenía el pelo en punta y era de color Amarillo/Dorado, además, Goku emanaba un aura dorada, "¡Yo estoy furioso!, ¡Freezer!".

La legendaria batalla entre el Legendario Súper Saiyajin, Son Goku, y el Emperador del Mal, Freezer, acababa de dar inicio.

Ubicación: Universo 8/Galaxia Desconocida/Planeta Desconocido

Nos encontramos en lo que parece ser una habitación con muy poca iluminación, la única fuente de luz era una bola de cristal que se encontraba en una mesa de centro en la cual se podía ver la pelea de Goku Súper Saiyajin contra Freezer, "Ese es Son Goku, ¿Tu que dices Crazy?, ¿Lo invitamos?" dijo una voz, pero no se podía ver quien era debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, "Viste Bro, na' más se murió el pelón ese, y el pelos de palmera se puso rubio y enojón… Me recuerda a Samus cuando Falcon la hace enojar" decía lo que parecía ser ¿una mano?... ¿dentro de una jaula para perros?... **Algo me dice que la voy a tener difícil con este fic :'v…** "Pero, qué más da un güero más en el canton… ¿Master me pasas mi frutsi?" dijo la mano dentro de la jaula, "Está bien, ve al universo 7 y le mandas esta carta a Son Goku, si lo haces sin ningún inconveniente te doy todos los frutsis que quedan en el refrigerador" esto fue contestado con un "Oki Doki" de parte de la mano que estaba en la jaula para perros para después tronar los dedos, abrir un portal y entrar en él.

De regreso con Goku y Freezer

"¡Muere!" Grito Freezer en su forma final al 100% a la vez que lanzaba unos discos de color rosa en contra del Legendario Súper Saiyajin Goku, sin embargo este los esquivó con relativa facilidad, después de esto Goku se lanzó contra Freezer para darle un golpe directo a la cara seguido de una patada ascendente que lo a una gran velocidad hacia el cielo para después aparecer justo en frente de el para recibirlo con un codazo en el estómago que mando al Emperador Del Mal de nuevo al suelo, Freezer se estaba levantando pero uno de sus discos regreso a él, el Saiyajin se percató de esto e intento avisarle a Freezer, "¡Cuidado Freezer! ¡Al suelo!" pero era demasiado tarde ya que el disco corto a Freezer por la mitad, "No… puede… ser" dijo Freezer en un tono muy bajo pero audible para Goku que se encontraba viendo lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo, Goku no lo mato, en vez de eso, le dio un poco de su energía para que pudiera escapar del planeta, "Vete de este planeta Freezer, y no quiero saber que volviste a causar problemas porque entonces yo mismo me asegurare de matarte" dijo el Súper Saiyajin en un tono serio para después encender su aura dorada y salir volando del lugar.

"Yo soy el más fuerte del universo, soy el emperador, el gran Freezer… Por eso tu… Por eso tu… Maldito insecto… ¡TIENES QUE MORIR A MIS MANOS A COMO DE LUGAR!" Dijo Freezer en un tono molesto, "Yo te matare… Te matare… ¡cueste lo que me cueste!" grito Freezer a la vez que lanzaba un gran ataque de KI morado en dirección a Goku, este último se dio cuenta de la acción Freezer, "¡OH ESTUPIDO!" grito Goku lanzando un ataque parecido al de Freezer, sin embargo, el ataque de Goku rápidamente atravesó el de Freezer para después impactar con el Emperador Del Mal acabando con el instantáneamente.

Después de acabar con Freezer, Goku tenía una cara de decepción mientras se encontraba mirando a donde Freezer se encontraba anteriormente para después encender su aura dorada y salir volando del lugar.

Momentos después:

Vemos la nave de Freezer la cual se encontraba atorada entre dos paredes de piedra y debajo de esta estaba un gran rio de lava, dentro de la nave se encontraba Goku (aun convertido en SSJ) , "Funciona por favor" decía Goku apretando el botón de arranque de la nave pero esta no se encendía, "¿Qué pasa?... No puede ser, ¡Funciona!" dijo Goku desesperado al ver que la nave no arrancaba a la vez que apretaba repetidas veces el botón de arranque, al darse cuenta de que la nave no arrancaría Goku se empezó a dirigir a la salida de la nave, sin embargo, las paredes que atrapaban la nave se comenzaron a separar provocando que la nave empezará a caer, **(De una de las formas más lentas pero suculentas posibles)** , hacia el rio de lava, finalmente, las paredes se separaron por completo provocando que la nave de Freezer callera al rio de lava, Goku apenas pudo escapar de la nave la cual genero una gran explosión provocando que la lava saliera dirigida a la misma dirección en la que iba nuestro protagonista, esto no fue problema para Goku que escapo de la lava para después ponerse en un lugar más seguro aunque ya no había a donde huir, el planeta Namek se encontraba en sus últimos segundos de vida, _"Va a explotar… Namek va a explotar"_ pensaba Goku mientras veía como el planeta se empezaba a destruir, "¡Maldición!" se escuchaba el grito de Saiyajin en la mayor parte del lugar pero de repente apareció una carta con un símbolo extraño que decía: **Estimado Son Goku, ha sido invitado al cuarto torneo de Smash el cual se celebra en el octavo universo. El torneo está patrocinado por Master y Crazy Hand y se llevara a cabo dentro de 6 meses, ha sido avisado con anticipación.**

 **Requisitos:**

 **Sin Requisitos**

 **Si acepta será tele transportado a la mansión Smash inmediatamente, solo tiene que firmar aquí:**

 **(Insertar casilla de :v)**

Goku se quedó reflexionando por unos segundos pero al darse cuenta deque no tenía tiempo para reflexiones saco un lapicero de tinta negra y firmo en la casilla… **pera pera pera, de donde coño saco Goku un lapicero… Meh al carajo, sigamos con esta mierda ¬¬…** una vez Goku firmo, (sigo sin saber de dónde carajos saco Goku el lapicero ¬¬), una luz blanca lo cubrió y entonces desapareció del planeta

Ubicación: Universo 8/Galaxia Desconocida (aun)/Planeta Desconocido (por ahora)/Lugar: SmashVille

Nos encontramos en la que parece ser una villa muy colorida y tranquila, no enfocamos en una mansión bastante grande, en la entrada decía _Mansión Smash_ y por lo que se podía apreciar tenia patio bastante grande (lo suficiente mente grande como para decir que era 2 veces la mansión), era una mansión de por lo menos 4 pisos y estaba construida con lo que parecían ser ladrillos, pero por ahora, nos centraremos en el grupo de personas que están frente a la mansión y lo que parecían ser… ¿dos guantes?... ¿Otra vez ese guante en la jaula?... **Voy a tener que abstenerme de dar comentarios ¬¬…** los cuales se encontraban reunidos formando un círculo, "¿En verdad cree que el tal Son Goku acepte?, Master" pregunto una mujer peli verde a uno de los guantes, "A decir verdad" dijo el guante que fue interrumpido por un luz blanca que apareció de la nada, "Ya está aquí" termino su frase el guante ahora conocido como Master.

La luz cada vez se hacía menos intensa hasta desaparecer revelando a un hombre de unos 26 años, rubio y con el pelo de punta, tenía la ropa rota y desgarrada, (por no decir que le faltaba la parte del torso), se podía notar que tenía varias heridas, no eran graves pero eso no quita que no duelan, "¿Dónde estoy?" fue lo único que pudo decir Goku al ver que había aparecido en otro lugar y no había explotado junto a Namek, "Bienvenido a SmashVille Son Goku, me alegra que aceptaras la invitación, me presento yo soy Master Hand" dijo el guante blanco, "¿Qué?, ¿Tu eres Master Hand?, ¿Pero si eres un guante?" dijo el legendario Súper Saiyajin sorprendido por la apariencia de Master Hand, esto hiso que las demás personas que estaban en el lugar pusieran una cara de miedo por lo que dijo el Saiyajin, "Bueno… No importa" dijo un Goku Súper Saiyajin que ya había recuperado su actitud torpe y despreocupada, esto hiso que todos los demás presentes cayeran de espaldas al más puro estilo anime, "Qué bueno que no es como Samus" dijo el Zelda Verde, **(creo que no hace falta explicarlo… ¿verdad? xD),** que segundos después fue golpeado por un cañón en la cabeza, "Cierra la boca Link" se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de una especie de armadura, "Mas te vale haber acabado con Freezer Kakarotto" se escuchó una voz muy conocida para Goku, "¡Vegeta! ¿Eres tú?" pregunto nuestro protagonista, "Por su puesto que soy yo, quien más va a ser" dijo la voz al mismo tiempo que revelaba al príncipe de los Saiyajins, "Al principio iba a rechazar la invitación porque aquí solo hay una bola de debiluchos… Pero cuando me entere que el Legendario Súper Saiyajin también fue invitado no pude rechazar la oferta", dijo Vegeta mientras mostraba una media sonrisa en su rostro, "No sé porque pero algo me dice que esto se pondrá interesante" dijo el Legendario Súper Saiyajin también mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro, "Disculpe Master, pero tengo entendido que Son Goku tenía un peinado alborotado y su pelo era de color negro azabache" dijo la peli verde acercándose al guante y a nuestro protagonista, "Cierto… Se me olvido comentarles sobre eso… Hablaremos de eso luego" dijo el guante para después volverse a dirigir a Goku, "Por lo que veo tu pelea con Freezer te dejo en malas condiciones, que te parece si vamos a dentro y te doy ropa nueva y de paso te presento con los demás Smashers" le dijo la mano al Saiyajin criado en la tierra, "Suena bien" contesto Goku, momentos después podemos ver a todos los Smashers (incluyendo a los dos recién llegados) reunidos en una sala, de entre todos los que más resaltaban eran Goku y Vegeta, Goku tenía puesta una playera azul oscuro, unos pantalones naranjas (los de su gi de entrenamiento solo que estos ya no estaban rotos) y unas botas de combate color azul marino con detalles negros (como las que usa en la resurrección de Freezer) además de que aún seguía en la transformación de Súper Saiyajin, Vegeta tenía su típica armadura de combate Saiyajin solo que esta era de color gris oscuro (como la de la resurrección de Freezer también xD), unos momentos después llego Master Hand con otro guante que tenía… una… ¿correa?... **Sin comentarios…** Master Hand se ¿sentó? En uno de los sillones y el otro guante se quedó sentado en el piso mientras ¿tomaba? ¿Un Frutsi?... **Bueno, como dije, al carajo sigamos con esta wea ¬¬…** "Bueno, primero lo primero, Goku, Vegeta, les presentare a los Smashers más importantes" dijo Master Hand para después comenzar a presentar a los Smashers más destacados, "El primero es Mario" dijo Master Hand señalando a un hombre que apenas le llegaba a la cintura a Goku, portaba una camiseta interior roja, unos tirantes tejanos azules, unos zapatos de charol marrones y una gorra roja, "Él es Luigi, es el hermano de Mario" dijo Master Hand apuntando a un hombre de la misma estatura de Mario y con ropas similares a las de Mario solo que la camiseta interior y la gorra eran de color verde, "Él es Link" dijo Master ahora apuntando a un elfo de ropas verdes y botas cafés con guantes del mismo color, en uno de los guantes tenía un símbolo raro el cual era formado por tres triángulos, por último, llevaba una espada y un escudo en su espalda, "Ella es Samus" dijo Master apuntando a una mujer rubia casi de la misma estatura que Goku, llevaba puesto un traje azul muy pegado (y cuando digo muy pegado es muy pegado :v) con detalles grises y oscuros, "Él es Solid Snake es un ex militar… algo amargado" dijo Master Hand ahora señalando al ex soldado de Fox Hound, "hmp" fue la respuesta de Snake ante Master.

Los minutos pasaban y Master seguía presentando a todos los Smashers que vivían en la mansión, Sonic, Zelda, Peach, Bowser, Pit, Palutena, Ness, Red, Pikachu, Kirby, Falcon, Meta Knight, Fox, Marth, Lucina, Mega Man, Wario, fueron algunos de todos los presentados ante el dúo de Saiyajines, y por alguna razón Pikachu se encontraba en el hombro de Goku, "Parece que usted le agrada a Pikachu" le dijo Red a Goku, "Pues no me extraña, los insectos y las ratas suelen llevarse bien" dijo Vegeta en tono burlón, Goku decidió seguirle el juego y le contesto, "Insecto y todo lo que quieras pero que no se te olvide quien fue el que se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin" esto puso molesto al príncipe que salió de la mansión con una vena en la cabeza y refunfuñando sobre porque un insecto de clase baja es el Legendario Súper Saiyajin y el no, sacando una gota de sudor a los presentes.

"Ahora, nos pueden explicar, ¿Qué es un Súper Saiyajin?" pregunto Zelda mientras todos asentían porque también tenían curiosidad.

"Bueno, según la leyenda, un Súper Saiyajin es un guerrero Saiyajin muy poderoso y destacado con un poder descomunal, capaz de derrotar al mismo Freezer, sin embargo, se cree que el Legendario Súper Saiyajin solo aparece cada mil años y por lo general o por lo menos lo que se creía es que tenía que ser un Saiyajin de la familia real, pero con Goku nos damos cuenta que esto último era falso" dijo Master Hand mientras veía a Goku para después voltear a ver a los demás Smashers, "¿Eso significa que Goku es un Súper Saiyajin?" preguntó Palutena a Master Hand el cual ¿asintió? , "Y bueno Goku, ¿Por qué no has regresado a lo normalidad?" le pregunto Samus al Saiyajin, "¿eh?, ah te refieres a porque no he dejado de estar en Súper Saiyajin" dijo Goku y Samus junto a todos los demás presentes asintieron, "Bueno la razón por la que no he vuelto a mi estado base es" dijo Goku dándole un toque de misterio al asunto mientras todos se acercaban bastante al Saiyajin, "La razón es" volvió a decir Goku y todos los Smashers se acercaron más a nuestro protagonista, "La razón por la que no he dejado de estar en Súper Saiyajin es… Es por que no sé cómo volver a la normalidad" dijo Goku riendo mientras todos caían de cabeza de la manera más cómica posible.

"Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, ya decidí con quien compartirás cuarto señor Goku, pero antes de nada… Sonic podrías decirle a señor Vegeta que venga" dijo Master a lo que Sonic solo asintió y salió de la sala, "Por favor Master, solo díganme Goku, sin honoríficos o formalidades" dijo Goku dando a entender que no le gustaban los honoríficos o las formalidades. Varios minutos después Vegeta y Sonic llegaron a la sala, "Se puede saber ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" pregunto una molesta Samus por la tardanza del erizo azul, "Lo siento pero yo no tengo la culpa de que el pelos de flama sea tan amargado" respondió Sonic, esto fue oído por el príncipe Saiyajin que tuvo su arranque de ira, "¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELOS DE FLAMA ERIZO AZULADO!" grito Vegeta el cual se encontraba furioso por el comentario del erizo, "Vamos Vegeta, no tienes que ser tan gruñón" dijo Goku con su actitud despreocupada, a pesar de que aún estaba en SSJ parecía que su actitud ya había vuelto del todo, "¡Cierra la boca cabeza hueca!" dijo el príncipe Saiyajin que ya se estaba tranquilizando pero aún seguía irritado por el comentario de Sonic, "Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos, diré como quedaran acomodados ahora con los nuevos integrantes" dijo Master Hand haciendo referencia al dúo de Saiyajines recién llegados, "Bien, no moveré a muchos debido a que el último cuarto cuenta con espacio para 4 (de los cuales 3 lugares ya están ocupados), Samus me vas a perdonar, pero tu habitación es la única con un espacio de sobra a parte del último cuarto así que tú te quedaras con Goku" dijo Master Hand a la rubia al mismo tiempo que todos miraron a nuestro protagonista.

Pit, Link y Pitto… **¡Me vuelves a llamar así y te parto tu mugrosa jeta! (en México así es como lo dicen a la cabeza cuando insultan)… ¡Dark cierra el ojete y déjame continuar carajo!...** le dieron su más sentido pésame al Saiyajin Rubio, sin embargo, lo siguiente que diría Master Hand los dejaría sudando, "Como Goku se ira con Samus… Vegeta, tu iras en el último cuarto… junto con Pit, Link y Dark Pit" esto último dicho por Master Hand puso a sudar al par de ángeles y al elfo, "Lo siento por ustedes chicos" dijo Goku devolviéndoles el pésame al par de ángeles y al Zelda verde… **Como ya dije, no hacen falta explicaciones xD…** Estos solo mostraban un llanto cómico mientras los tres decían "Por qué con el" esto sacó una mueca de molestia por parte del príncipe pero se limitó a solo decir, "Por mi está bien… ¡Pero si me molestan les voy a romper las piernas!" lo dicho por Vegeta hiso que los tres se pusieran a temblar como solo lo habían hecho frente a cierta rubia histérica que porta un traje azul muy pegado, "Dicho esto, lleven a sus nuevos compañeros a sus respectivas habitaciones, los demás ya se pueden retirar… Por cierto Samus, creo que a Goku le hará falta más ropa así que hazme ese favor" dijo Master Hand deteniendo a la rubia y al Saiyajin que voltearon a ver hacia el guante, "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no mejor envía a Falcon o alguien más?" pregunto la rubia a la mano líder, "Porque eres en la única en que confió… Imagina que pasaría si mando a Falcon o alguien más" dijo Master haciendo que a la rubia se le viniera una imagen a la mente, en la imagen se podía ver a Falcon con ropa interior de mujer puesta mientras gritaba "Show me your boobs" recordando como era de pervertido el corredor de F-Zero, "Creo que tiene razón" dijo la caza recompensas para después retirarse junto al Saiyajin rubio.

Unas Horas Más Tarde

Goku y Samus se encontraban saliendo de una tienda de ropa, Goku ya no llevaba su playera azul marino, en lugar de ella, llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color negro desabotonada con una playera blanca por debajo, y también sus pantalones no eran los mismos, ahora llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y las mismas botas de combate (que ahora parecían tenis porque la mayor parte de la bota estaba tapada por el pantalón), "Estos pantalones son algo incomodos, dudo que me sirvan para entrenar" se quejó Goku mientras miraba los pantalones que tenía puestos, "Pues claro que no te servirán para entrenar ya que no son para eso" dijo la caza recompensas mientras ambos tomaban camino de regreso a la mansión, "deberías estar agradecido de que pague todo tu ropa con mi dinero" dijo nuevamente Samus a la vez que miraba cuatro bolsas grandes **(y cuando digo grandes son grandes)** que cargaba el Saiyajin, "Pero si de las cuatro bolsas que traigo con ropa tres son tuyas" dijo Goku con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos, "La tentación era demasiada" dijo Samus mientras rayas negras depresivas aparecían por encima de ella, "¿Vamos a ir a algún otro lugar o vamos de regreso a la mansión?" preguntó el Saiyajin criado en la tierra, esta pregunta hiso que a Samus se le quitaran la rayas depresivas y comenzara a pensar en lugares de la ciudad/villa a los que quería ir pero de un momento a otro recordó como había quedado su cartera después de la tienda de ropa y las rayas depresivas volvieron, "Vamos de regreso a la mansión" dijo la caza recompensas en un tono deprimido por haber quedado peor que Mexicano sin quincena, "Supongo que será para la próxima" dijo Goku en voz baja para luego seguir su camino hacia la mansión Smash.

Ya era de noche y la hora de la cena solo estaba a un par de minutos, esto sería un gran alivio para el dúo de Saiyajines (Aunque Vegeta no lo mostraba) y para cierta bola de color rosa que era Kirby. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de la mansión, la mayoría de los Smashers se encontraban hablando sobre los recién llegados, otros sobre cómo hacer que Kirby no devorara la cena, "¿Por qué se están tardando con la cena?... me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Goku que se encontraba sentado entre Kirby y Vegeta mientras se sobaba el estómago, "¿Qué acaso solo sabes pensar en comer insecto" le dijo Vegeta a Goku pero momentos después se escuchó el estómago de Vegeta lo traiciono haciendo un sonido que solo podría asemejarse al rugido de un animal, "¿Qué decías Vegeta?" dijo Goku en tono burlón al príncipe Saiyajin que solo volteo a mirar a otro lado, "Cállate insecto" fue lo único que atino a decir Vegeta de la vergüenza que su estómago lo había hecho pasar, unos momentos después todos se encontraban a punto de comenzar a comer cuando Master llamo la atención de todos, "Antes de comenzar a comer tengo que remarcar que me alegra mucho que…" dijo Master Hand pero interrumpió su frase al ver como Goku, Vegeta y Kirby ya se habían acabado 5 platillos (uno cada uno) y seguían comiendo, "Olvídenlo… mejor sigan comiendo" dijo Master y todos comenzaron a comer, incluso Crazy se estaba comiendo su Nutella, todo era una cena tranquila (a excepción del dúo Saiyajin y de Kirby que devoraban a mas no poder)hasta que… "No te comerás esto ¿verdad Vegeta?" dijo Goku mientras tomaba uno de los platillos de Vegeta y se lo comía, "¡INSECTO ESTABA GUARDANDO ESO PARA EL FINAL!" le grito Vegeta a Goku, en ese momento Vegeta vio uno de los platillos de Goku, "Entonces no te comerás este ¿verdad?" dijo Vegeta mientras se comía el platillo de Goku frente a él.

-¡VEGETA ESE ERA MI PLATILLO!-

-¡TU TE LO GANASTE KAKAROTTO!-

-¡PERO SI ESTABA GUARDANDOLO PARA EL FINAL!-

-¡NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR AHORA!-

Goku enciende su aura de Súper Saiyajin -¡PENSE QUE TU Y YO ERAMOS AMIGOS!-

Vegeta enciende su aura blanca-¡PUES PENSASTE MAL KAKAROTTO!-

Ahora nos encontramos fuera de la mansión donde aún se escuchan los gritos de los Saiyajins.

-¡VEGETA ERES UN CHILASO¡-

-¡ACABARE CONTIGO KAKAROTTO!-

*Voz del narrador* Y así termina el primer capítulo de nuestra historia, ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a Goku y Vegeta? ¿Vegeta lograra alcanzar el Super Saiyajin? ¿Dejare de escribir como si fuera el anunciador de un comercial? todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de The Smashers Z


	2. Chapter 2 Campamento Fuera

**Baia Baia pero miren quien decidio salir de la tumba y publicar un nuevo capitulo... io *Se señala con el dedo*.**

 **Bueno Bueno Bueno, tengo una excusa, he estado muy ocupado con trabajos de la escuela (sobretodo por la maestra que me toco que de milagro nos dejo libre este fin de semana por los examenes de la semana pasada) Asi que no me culpen a mi... Culpen a la escuela :'v**

 **En cuanto a las Review:**

 **BartMan: Tu eres Jesus con cuenta de Fanfiction y YouTube ¿cierto? :v, Gracias Bro, espero te guste el nuevo Cap :D.**

 **SmashBrosArmagedon: Lol, no me esperaba un Review tuya en el primer capitulo, bueno, habra varias referencias a TFS eso tenlo por seguro, y Vegeta no soportara a Pit, Dark y Url digo Link... Ya lo veras en este capitulo xD. Separe a Milk de Goku porque básicamente no me gusta para nada el personaje, se me hace insufrible y por lo menos a mi me jode mucho con su melda de no dejar entrenar a Gohan o Goten.**

 **Reader912: Listo compadre :D.**

 **Aqui comienza el cap asi que me voy a la shingada :3**

* * *

 **The Smashers Z**

(Traducido como Los Smashers Z)

Eran apenas las 7:30 a.m. cuando lo rayos de luz comenzaban a entrar por la cortina de la habitación de cierta rubia en la cual nos enfocamos ahora, Samus se encontraba tapada por una cobija color azul rey con estrellas blancas como decoración, ella estaba abrazando una almohada blanca con detalles oscuros y si se miraba bien, se podía notar que un poco de saliva empezaba a salir de su boca, todo era paz y tranquilidad para la rubia hasta que…

-¡Booom!- Se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte explosión la cual ocasiono que Samus se cayera de la cama interrumpiendo su "sueño embellecedor".

-¡Ven aquí Cabeza Hueca!- Se escuchó el grito de cierto amargado pelo de flama que recién había llegado a la mansión el día anterior.

-¡Atrápanos si puedes!- Se escuchó la voz del Saiyajin rubio junto a la de Toon Link.

 _Afuera de la mansión_

Se podía ver a un Vegeta con varios rallones en la cara de los cuales uno parecía ser un bigote el cual estaba pintado justo debajo de su nariz, también tenía lo que parecía ser un taco pintado justo al costado de su ojo izquierdo y unas cuantas estrellitas pintadas en una de las esquinas de su ojo derecho.

-Toon Link ven aquí… No te hare nada… ¡Solo te golpeare hasta dejarte llorando como nena!- Grito Lucina la cual también tenía varios rallones en la cara, el dibujo más notorio era el que había hecho Toon Link en su mejilla derecha el cual era la cara de Vegeta con lo que parece ser la firma del Zelda verde versión miniatura.

-Oye Toon Link- Hablo Goku llamando la atención del mini elfo de vestimentas verdes.

-¿Qué sucede?- Contesto Toon Link mientras ambos corrían de Lucina y Vegeta.

-Bueno, solo te quiero decir que si quieres sobrevivir a esto…- Iba a decir Goku el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de Crazy Hand que se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la mansión.

-¡Corre Perra Corre!- Se escuchó el grito del hermano de Master Hand el cual aún es estaba quitando el… ¿antifaz para dormir?... **Crazy… -Que pex- ¿Para qué mierda usas eso si eres un puñetero guante?... -Para conservar mi belleza durante el sueño-… Sin comentarios ¬¬…**

-Eso… ¡CORRE MINI LINK!- Se escuchó el grito de Goku al mismo tiempo que encendía su aura dorada y salía volando del lugar a una velocidad que ni el mismo príncipe Saiyajin podía seguir.

-¡Regresa cobarde!- Gritaba también el Link miniatura a Goku el cual se había ido más rápido que corredor de maratón profesional, para segundos después ser atrapado por Lucina.

-Es hora de la venganza- Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, ella estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire impacto con ella liberando a Toon Link para que después este escuchara la voz del Saiyajin –Rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo- Dijo Goku apresurado porque su vía de escape seria bloqueada en pocos segundos.

Rápidamente Toon Link se subió en los hombros de Goku para que, seguidamente, este encendiera su aura dorada, todo parecía que saldría bien y sin el castigo del Saiyajin y el Elfo de no ser porque un cañón de cierta rubia histérica que interceptó al Súper Saiyajin con un golpe directo a la cara… **O sea que Samus golpeo a Goku con el cañón de su armadura, por si no lo entendieron…** haciendo retroceder y a la vez tirando al piso a Goku -¡Es que acaso uno no puede tener un sueño tranquilo en esta mansión!- grito la caza recompensas mientras rodeaba al dúo de bromistas con ayuda de Vegeta y Lucina.

-Toon Link tapate los ojos- Dijo Goku en un tono serio a lo que Toon Link obedeció a pesar de no saber para que se los tenía que tapar.

Samus, Vegeta y Lucina estaban a punto de darle su mejor golpe al par de bromistas, Goku se puso de pie y luego dirigió sus manos a su cabeza -¡TAIYOKEN!- Una intensa luz ilumino el lugar donde se encontraba el Saiyajin que dejo segados a todos aquellos que no tuvieran lentes de sol **(aclaro que este serio un Taiyoken más débil debido a que no se hiso con ayuda del sol).**

-Maldición- Dijo el príncipe Saiyajin mientras se cubría los ojos a pesar de ya haber sido segado.

Unos cuantos segundos después la luz comenzó a desaparecer revelando que Goku y Toon Link habían escapado del lugar.

-¿Alguien puede ver algo?- Pregunto Lucina que aún estaba tapándose los ojos debido a la intensa luz de hace unos segundos.

-No puedo ver nada- dijo Samus que comenzaba a abrir los ojos pero veía todo borroso.

-Normal, por lo que me conto el amigo de Kakarotto, el Taiyoken es una técnica que ciega al oponente durante un corto periodo de tiempo dándole al usuario la oportunidad de escapar- Explicaba Vegeta a las Smashers.

 _A unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión_

-Ufff… Un poco más y no la contamos- Dijo Goku respirando agitadamente por su rápida huida.

-¿Que fue esa luz?- Pregunto el Mini Link que desconocía la técnica realizada por el Saiyajin.

-Es una de mis técnicas, se llama Taiyoken, es una técnica que ciega al oponente durante un corto periodo de tiempo dándole al usuario la oportunidad de escapar del enemigo- Le explicaba Goku a Toon Link.

-Increíble… ¿Yo también puedo aprenderlo?- Pregunto el Mini Zelda verde ahora entusiasmado por aprender una técnica que le serviría para bastante para sus bromas.

-Claro que puedes aprenderlo… Pero primero tienes que aprender a dominar el KI- Dijo el Legendario Súper Saiyajin a Toon Link el cual puso una cara de _no sé qué es eso pero ok._

-¿Que es el KI?- Pregunto Toon Link intrigado por la palabra recién dicha por el Saiyajin.

-Pues el KI es la energía vital que se encuentra en cada ser vivo- Explicaba Goku en respuesta a Toon Link.

-Ya veo- Dijo el Mini Link después de escuchar la explicación del Saiyajin criado en la tierra.

-Entonces… ¿Me puedes enseñar a hacer eso y a usar el KI?- Volvió a decir Toon Link emocionado por aprender una técnica tan útil.

-Si pero otro día, ahora tenemos que volver a la mansión y esperar no recibir castigos- Decía Goku mientras rayas depresivas aparecían sobre el dúo de bromistas.

* * *

 _Un par de horas después_

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín de la mansión mientras miraban a Master Hand y al par de Saiyajines recién llegados.

-¿Y bien Master Hand?, ¿Para qué nos llamó?- pregunto la versión adulta de Link.

-Bueno, los he llamado a todos para dar dos avisos... El ultimo tal vez no les agrade- Decía el guante líder intrigando a todos por el aviso que tal vez no les agrade… **no es que no les agrade… Es que se van a cagar cuando lo escuchen xD…**

-Bueno, el primer anuncio es… ¡Que nos vamos de campamento!- Dijo Master Hand alzando la voz para que segundos después todos comenzaran a festejar.

-Y el segundo es que Vegeta se quedara a cargo de hoy en adelante cuando yo no esté- Esto último dicho por Master Hand hiso que todos dejaran de festejar y pusieran una cara de miedo mientras miraban al Príncipe Saiyajin el cual tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro que decía, "Van a morir todos", era una sonrisa que solo se podría comparar a la de cierto enemigo que Goku y Vegeta tuvieron en la saga anterior de DBS el cual viste ropas grises y oscuras… ¡ **Que dejes de dar referencias a Súper!, ¡QUE ME PONEN COPYRIGHT!.. (Para el que no entendió… Traumas de YouTube ;v)…**

-Ya oyeron al guante… ¡ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE NO ME MOLESTEN SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES ROMPA LAS PIERNAS!- Dijo el príncipe Saiyajin, instantes después, a todos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al escuchar las palabras del Príncipe de la raza guerrera pero Dark Pit, Falcon, Fox y Link se tragaron el miedo y se le acercaron a Vegeta.

-Vegeta amigo mío… Que digo amigo, Hermano, Sangre de mi sangre- Decían los cuatro mientras Link y Dark Pit se recargaban en Vegeta.

-Tal parece que tenemos a los primeros voluntarios para ir al hospital- Dijo Vegeta en un tono burlón y de superioridad lo que hiso que los cuatro Smashers comenzaran a huir del lugar siendo perseguidos por Vegeta.

-¡VENGAN AQUÍ CUARTETO DE INSECTOS!- Gritaba el príncipe Saiyajin mientras salía disparado a por los cuatro Smashers.

-¡Corran si quieren vivir!- Gritaba la contraparte de Pit corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

-¡Aun soy demasiado joven y sensual para morir!... ¡MAMAAAAA!- Gritaba el Zelda verde mientras corría en la misma dirección que Dark Pit y los otros dos imitaban su acción.

 _*-¡Ya te tengo!- grita el príncipe Saiyajin de fondo para después escuchar un grito de niña que en realidad provenía de Link.*_

Todos se encontraban viendo las payasadas del cuarteto de Smashers que eran perseguidos por el príncipe Saiyajin hasta que Lucina se acercó a Master Hand -¿Por qué nos vamos de campamento?, recuerdo bien que la semana pasada dijo que no iríamos a ningún lado por culpa de Pit y Falco- Al momento de decir eso todos voltearon a ver al ángel y al águila de Star Fox mientras estos solo tenían una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

 _*Ahora se escuchan los gritos de Falcon y Pitto…_ _ **¡Que no me llamo Pitt… ¡Santísima Rosa de Guadalupe!... ¡Aaaaaah!...**_

 ***De repente Flashback salvaje aparece***

Todo parecía un día tranquilo como debería ser… **O eso se supone hablando de la mansión de Smashers ¬¬…** Cuando de repente -¡Crash!- fue el sonido de una ventana que fue rota por el escudo del héroe del tiempo -¡Mi escudo!- grito Link asomando la cabeza por lo que quedaba de la ventana para después volver a meter la cabeza a la mansión -¡Pit!, ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no agarres mi escudo sin permiso?!- Gritaba el Elfo enojado por haber perdido su tercer escudo nuevamente por culpa del ángel.

-Te lo repondré más tarde lo prometo- Decía Pit mientras se daba de manotazos con Falco a la vez que ambos se movían rompiendo varias vasijas, jarrones y trofeos que había en la sala donde se encontraban -¡Alguien separe a ese par de idiotas!- Grito la caza recompensas para que instantes después Link, Toon Link, Fox, Sonic, Pikachu y Snake comenzaran a jalar al par de Smashers que se encontraban peleando en sentidos contrarios.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

 _*-¡Voy por ti maldito zorro!- Se vuelven a escuchar los gritos de Vegeta de fondo -¡Espera Vegeta! Mejor hablemos de esto como gente civili… ¡Aaaaaaaah!- se escuchó un grito de dolor proveniente de Fox._

Todos los Smashers (incluyendo al Saiyajin criado en la Tierra y exceptuando al príncipe Saiyajin y a los cuatro Smashers que eran perseguidos por este último) seguían mirando a Pit y Falco mientras estos ahora se encontraban silbando como si intentaran disimular algo -¿Y por qué se estaban peleando?- pregunto Goku -¡Este alas de paloma rompió mi Wii U!- Le gritó Falco a Pit y todos a excepción de Goku voltearon a ver al ángel con una cara que decía " _Vas a morir de la forma más dolorosa posible"_.

Una vez el Legendario Súper Saiyajin vio esto se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta por la cual intentaron escapar el cuarteto de Smashers que ahora eran torturados por Vegeta –Si, la Wii U y la Nintendo son consolas realmente buenas- Dijo Goku que ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta para, instantes después, agarrar la perilla y rotarla a la derecha y comenzar a abrir la puerta lentamente –Pero…- volvió a decir el Saiyajin llamando la atención de todos -¡Prefiero la Xbox!- Grito nuestro protagonista mientras salía corriendo por la puerta que hace unos segundos había abierto.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ TRAIDOR!- se escuchó el grito de todos los Smashers en conjunto a lo lejos.

* * *

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

* * *

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones alistando sus cosas para el campamento, nos enfocamos en la habitación de la rubia y el Saiyajin criado en la Tierra, dentro de la habitación se podía ver al par de Smashers **(Si… Goku y Vegeta ya se pueden considerar Smashers… por si lo preguntan ¬¬)** metiendo las cosas que llevarían al campamento en sus maletas sin decir ni una sola palabra, era un silencio que con el pasar de los segundos se comenzaba a ser incómodo para ambos Smashers (en especial para nuestro Saiyajin) y aun así seguían sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que Goku decidió decir algo para "romper el hielo" -¿Y bien Samus?, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Dijo Goku en un tono alegre intentado ser lo más agradable posible sabiendo cómo era el carácter de la Smasher rubia -¿Cómo que, qué hay de mí? Ya sabes todo lo básico sobre cada uno de los Smashers- Le contesto Samus en un tono de molestia al Saiyajin, si bien el silencio era incomodo, tratar de sacar un tema de conversación era algo que ya pasaba de ser incomodo a molesto –No sé, alguna anécdota de tu vida, alguna de tus aventuras como caza recompensas- Dijo el Saiyajin tratando de salir de ese silencio tan incómodo que había en la habitación.

-¿Y para que quieres saber de mí?- Pregunto la caza recompensas –Simplemente quería saber más de mi compañera de cuarto, además, tanto silencio se me hace bastante incomodo- Contesto el Saiyajin rubio.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero de cuarto, Samus solo dio un leve suspiro –Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras… ¡Pero si es algo estúpido o pervertido te golpeare hasta que quedes inconsciente!- La amenaza hecha por la caza recompensas fue entendida a la "perfección" por el Saiyajin a excepción de una palabra –Oye Samus, ¿Qué es pervertido?, estoy seguro que eh escuchado a Bulma decir esa palabra en algunas ocasiones pero nunca la he entendido- La pregunta hecha por Goku tomo a Samus por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que el no supiera el significado de esa palabra?... **Seamos sinceros, está claro que si no pongo el significado a ustedes ni se les pasa por la cabeza… Alabada sea Wikipedia xD…**

-Bueno, pervertido es como se le denomina a las personas que tienen tendencias degeneradas, por ejemplo, un pervertido puede ser aquel que lee revistas para adultos- Le explicaba la rubia al Saiyajin –Ya veo, entonces por eso Bulma siempre le decía pervertido al maestro Roshi- Pensaba Goku mientras en su mente aparecía una imagen de Bulma golpeando al Maestro Roshi con un sartén mientras se escuchaba la voz de Bulma de fondo que gritaba "¡Pervertido!".

-Oye Goku, ¿Quién es esa tal Bulma?- Preguntó la chica rubia ahora con un poco más de interés en la charla con el Saiyajin –Bulma es mi amiga de la infancia, además de que ella fue la primer persona que conocí aparte de mi abuelito- Dijo Goku recordando el día en que una chica llego a la Montaña Paoz preguntando por unas "Esferas del Dragón" **(Hay pero cuanta nostalgia :'v).**

-Debiste haber estado en cuna cuando la conociste- Dijo Samus que por alguna razón que nadie conoce… **"Nadie" 7w7…** Le estaba llamando la atención la charla con el Saiyajin.

-No, a decir verdad ya tenía unos 11 años- Volvió a decir el Saiyajin con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que viviste solo con tu abuelo?- Pregunto la caza recompensas un poco sorprendida por la forma en que Goku vivió su infancia a lo cual este respondió –Por supuesto que no jaja- Ante la respuesta del Saiyajin Samus dio un leve suspiro –Mi abuelito falleció bastante tiempo antes de que conociera a Bulma jeje- Volvió a decir Goku, como si vivir solo, lejos de la civilización fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo es posible que hallas vivido tanto tiempo solo alejado de todo rastro de civilización?- Pregunto Samus.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Pregunto el Saiyajin sin comprender la situación y lo impresionante (por así decirlo) que era saber que una persona paso toda su infancia viviendo alejado de cualquier rastro de civilización… **Ya saben lo normal de toda la vida :v…**

 _*De repente aparecen personas en una especie de cuarto de cine que se encuentran detrás de una persona que esta subida un una especie de escenario, la persona que se encuentra en el escenario lo único que hace es darse un Facepalm y las personas que se encuentran detrás de él hacen lo mismo*_

Ante la "respuesta" **(entre muchas comillas que si pusiera aquí se haría bastante pesado)** lo único que Samus pudo hacer fue (también) darse un facepalm debido al poco "Sentido común" que tenía el Saiyajin –Olvídalo- Comento la Smasher un poco fastidiada por la ignorancia del Saiyajin criado en la Tierra.

-Son Goku, ¿Son Goku me escuchas?- Se escucha la voz de Master Hand.

-¿Master Hand?, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta el Saiyajin de raza pura mientras voltea a ver a una bocina que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Goku podrías hacerme un favor?- Pregunta la mano jefe al Saiyajin.

-Sí, ¿Cuál favor?- Le responde Goku a Master.

-¿Tu y Vegeta podrían ir por lo cuatro Smashers que Vegeta mando al hospital?- Le volvió a preguntar la mano jefe.

-Yo si… Vegeta quien sabe- Respondió el Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

-No te preocupes, Vegeta también acepto ir- Dijo Master sorprendiendo a Goku ya que a nadie se le habría pasado por la cabeza que el orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin aceptara tal petición.

-¡¿Qué Vegeta acepto?! ¡¿Pero cómo logro hacer que el terco de Vegeta aceptara?!- Pregunto exaltado Goku.

 _-¡Te escuche Kakarotto!- Se escuchó el grito de Vegeta de fondo._

-Fue muy sencillo- Le respondió Master a Goku.

 _ ***De repente Flashback salvaje aparece***_

Master Hand y Vegeta se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto en el cual había un pequeño escritorio, dos sillas en las cuales se encontraban sentados el guante y el príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Ya te dije, no voy a ir por esos insectos, no es mi responsabilidad ni mi obligación- Dijo fastidiado el príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Te equivocas mi amargado amigo, tú fuiste el que los masacro de esa forma, ya se te olvido como es que las piernas de Pitto…-

 _*En algún otro lugar*_

-¡Que no me llamo Pitto con un demonio!-

-Doctor, creo que tendremos que ponerle un sedante al paciente que tiene nombre de miembro masculino-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted enfermera, llame a alguna veterinaria y pida un tranquilizante para elefantes-

 _*Regresando con Master Hand y Vegeta*_

-Quedaron dobladas al lado contrario de cómo deberían estar comúnmente, o que encontramos varios dientes de Falcon en la cocina- Terminaba Master Hand su frase.

-No me interesa, no voy a ir por ellos y no puedes obligarme- Decía el príncipe Saiyajin volteando hacia otro lado.

-Créeme que si puedo- Dijo el guante mientras sacaba algo de abajo del escritorio.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?… ¡aaaaaahg!- Se escuchó el grito de Vegeta.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

-¡Quieres darte prisa Kakarotto!- Le grito Vegeta a Goku desde afuera de la habitación.

-Eh, a si ya voy… Entonces, nos vemos más al rato- Se despedía Goku mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a las escaleras siendo seguido por Vegeta.

* * *

 _*En el primer piso de la mansión*_

* * *

Master Hand se encontraba hablando con el par de Saiyajins antes de que estos fueran a recoger al cuarteto de Smashers.

-Y recuerda Goku, tú debes traer a Pitto y Link-

 _-_ _ **¡Con un car #%! ¡¿Quién fue el p#$ que me llamo Pitto?!-**_ _Se escuchó el grito de la copia de Pit a lo lejos._

Goku y Master se encontraban mirando en la dirección de donde había provenido el grito de la versión emo de Pit…

* * *

 **En algun lugar entre la realidad y este Fic**

* * *

 **-¡Abre la maldita puerta hijo de toda tu madre!- Se escuchan los gritos de Dark Pit mientras golpea la puerta del estudio.**

 **-¡Largo de aquí copia barata versión emo del subnormal alas de paloma a punto de ser comida para peruanos!- Se escucha mi voz gritándole al Pit emo.**

 **-¿Khe bergamo?- Se ve a Mega man poniendo la cara del meme de "khe berga".**

 **-Vez, eso es racista - Dice Pit el cual se encuentra a mi lado.**

 **-¿Tengo razón?- Le pregunto a Pit.**

 **-Pero tienes razon- Y él me responde**

 **¡Booooom! Se escucha una explosión la cual proviene de la puerta que hace unos segundos El ángel emo intentaba tirar.**

 **-¡Llego el lechero!- Dark Pit sale de todo el humo generado por la explosión, por alguna razón que hasta el escritor (o sea yo :v) desconoce, Pitto lleva el cañón de la caza recompensas.**

 **-¡¿Quién fue el p#$€ jo que se llevó el cañón de mi armadura?!- Gritó Samus que recién acaba de bajar del segundo piso.**

 **-¿Qué mie#% pasa aquí?- Gritó un Vegeta ya molesto por todo el escándalo que comenzaba armarse.**

 **-¿Quién fue el imbécil que gritó así?- Preguntó Link saliendo de la cocina recibiendo un puñetazo de Vegeta al instante haciendo que Link saliera volando dejando un gran agujero en el techo de la mansión.**

 **-Se va, se va, ¡Se fue!- Decían Mario y Luigi segundos antes de que el héroe de Hyrule cayera en el hospital.**

 **-¡Quieren callarse y dejarme seguir escribiendo!- Vuelvo a dar un grito desde el cuarto de trabajo comúnmente llamado estudio –Parecen que estamos en el salón de una secundaria- vuelvo a decir y todo por alguna extraña razón que nadie conoce… Nadie :v… Dejan de discutir y voltean a verme.**

 **-¡Sube el capítulo 5 de Vegetto en FT!- Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Chin #* su madre- Y yo contesto como se debe a esa oración.**

* * *

 **Volviendo con la historia.**

-Como decía, si dejas que el amargado, La Paloma emo y el Zelda verde se junten, probablemente Pitto y Link terminen en el hospital otra vez- Concluyó su oración Master Hand que anteriormente había sido interrumpido por los gritos de Pitto desde el hospital.

-De acuerdo, cuente con nosotros- Dijo Goku.

-No prometo nada- Dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta, ¿Quieres terminar de ver el maratón de 123 capítulos de la rosa de Guadalupe?- Le preguntó Master a el príncipe Saiyajin.

-¿Q-Q-Qué rayos esperas Kakarotto?, Tenemos que traer a esos imbéciles sanos y salvos- Dijo Vegeta con miedo ante la pregunta del guante líder.

Ambos Saiyajin se envolvieron en una aura blanca (Vegeta) y un aura dorada (Goku) y se fueron volando en dirección al hospital de SmashVille.

-Qué lindo que es cuando la gente coopera- Se dijo así mismo Master Hand para después darse la vuelta y entrar a la mansión.

* * *

 **Cartel que representa cambio de escena**

* * *

Un gran número de personas (si es que se le puede considerar personas a algunos Smashers), un bus y muchas maletas, ¿que podría salir mal?… **Si, deja a la rubia loca, el amargado, el emo y al par de mongolos juntos ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿¡QUE PODRIA SALIR MALDITAMENTE MAL!?...**

-¡Subale Subale!, Próxima parada, Yermos, también conocido como, ese mapa del BT3 que todos juegan pero nunca se aprenden su nombre- Gritó Crazy el cual ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor y comenzaba a tocar botones al azar.

-¡Pero qué haces cerebro animal!- Le gritó Master Hand a su descerebrado hermano el cual toco el botón de autodestrucción del bus… **Pera pera pera, ¿por qué** **un bus tiene un botón de autodestrucción?...**

-Advertencia, sistema de autodestrucción activado tiene 10 segundos para alejarse del vehículo, 5, 4, 3- Se escuchó decir a una voz que venía de las bocinas del Bus.

-Pero creí que habías dicho 10 segundos- Dijo Pit.

 **-** ¡MENTI!- Grito la voz.

-Oh mierda, Oh mierda- Comenzó a decir Falcon.

-¡Que están haciendo! ¡ALEJENSE DE AHÍ!- Gritó Marth, todos se comenzaron a alejar del bus.

-2, 1-

¡BOOOOOOOM!

El bus exploto… **No me digas (inserte meme aquí :v)**

-¡Genial Crazy, ahora no podemos ir a ningún lado porque tú no te puedes quedarte quieto en ningún p*to sitio!- Le reclamaba Master Hand a su anormal hermano.

-Tranqui bro, eso se arregla muy fácil- Dijo Crazy.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo planeas arreglarlo?-

Cartelito que representa otro cambio de escena asdasdasdas

-Alguien recuérdeme por que acepte esto- Dijo la mano jefe con una vena roja en el… ¿Guante?

-¿Será porque el otro guante con complejo de Kakarotto voló el bus anterior?- Respondió el Príncipe Saiyajin.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?- Dijo Goku mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla.

-Y, ¿Será también porque usted le dijo a Crazy que tenía que arreglar el desastre que había hecho?- Dijo Snake con cara de amargado mientras miraba por la ventana.

*El nuevo Bus en el que van los Smasher (y con nuevo me refiero a los bus todos viejos que andan circulando por el D.F. :v) arranca y entra por una carretera empedrada*

-Esto no podría ser peor- Dijo Dark Pit poniéndose una mano en el rostro, pero, nadie esperaba…

-Como siguiente canción tenemos a un éxito de ventas en todo el mundo, esperamos que la disfruten- Se escucho la voz de un narrador a través de la radio, que recientemente había sido encendida por el conductor.

(Si leíste "Éxito de ventas" con la voz de Dross tienes todo mi jamor 3).

En ese momento comenzó a sonar despacito por la radio y la mayoría de los Smashers hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Noooooo!- Gritaron todos lo Smashers.

-¡Tenías que abrir la boca paloma emo!- Gritaron la mayoría de los Smashers.

Otro cartelito que representa cambio de escena :3

Los Smashers habían llegado a unas montañas donde acamparían, estaba atardeciendo, aunque "todavía había tiempo para una ducha rápida y había que aprovechar que Falcon no estaba" fue lo que se pasó por la cabeza de algunas princesas, una diosa de la luz y algunas otras, pero había un problema el cual ellas desconocían, cierto Saiyajin pelos de palmera tenía la misma idea.

Goku recién terminaba de poner su casa de campaña… **O como le digan en su país…** Decidió tomar un descanso y que mejor manera que tomar un baño en la laguna que se encuentra detrás de los árboles que esconden el campamento. El comenzó a buscar una ropa para ponerse después del baño, se quitó el chaleco naranja que traía puesto dejando solo la playera blanca que tenía debajo del chaleco, se cambió el pantalón de mezclilla que tenía puesto por unos shorts grises con rayas de color naranja a los costados, tomó la ropa que se pondría y se dirigió a la laguna.

Ya en la laguna, Goku se iba a quitar la playera, pero…

-¡Kyaaa!- Chillaron algunas de las princesas que se encontraban en la laguna.

-¡¿Que rayos crees que haces idiota pervertido?!- Le gritó Lucina al Saiyajin.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se giró el Saiyajin sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Goku que seguía sin entender la situación.

-¿¡Cómo que si sucede algo malo!?, ¿¡Qué crees que haces desvistiéndote delante de nosotras!?- Ahora preguntó molesta Samus.

-Iba a tomar un baño, ¿Por qué?- Respondió Goku con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

A las chicas les salió una gota de sudor al ver que Goku no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué se comportaba como si no entendiera nada? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera tan tranquila frente a ellas sin hacer algún acto degenerado?, Bueno, la repuesta es muy sencilla y parece que solo Palutena se dio cuenta.

-¿De verdad eres tan inocente?- Todas las Smashers voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Palutena?- Preguntaron las Smashers confundidas ante lo dicho por la diosa de la luz, ¿de verdad era Goku tan inocente?.

-¿No lo ven?- Preguntó -El es tan inocente, como un niño- Dijo Palutena.

-Goku, ¿Alguna vez tuviste interacción con alguna mujer?- Preguntó Zelda intrigada por lo dicho por Palutena.

-¿Interacción?- Preguntó el Saiyajin -¿A qué se refiere?- Volvió a preguntar Goku.

-Parece que Palutena tenía razón- Dijo Peach que miraba al Saiyajin el cual tenía una cara de no entender nada.

-Bueno, como sea, me voy a dar un baño- Dijo Goku que comenzaba a alejarse de las Smashers.

Al llegar a otra de las orillas de la laguna Goku se quitó la playera, dejando solo sus shorts grises, seguido de esto el Saiyajin de se metió a la parte más onda de la laguna y comenzó a darse su baño.

* * *

 _ **Unas Horas Despues**_

* * *

Ya todos estaban durmiendo, sin embargo, nuestro Saiyajin temporalmente rubio no podía dormir así que decidió salir de su tienda de campaña para ver el cielo, pero no se esperó encontrar a cierta Smasher rubia que tenía el mismo problema.

-¿También no puedes dormir?- Preguntó la cazarrecompensas.

-Si- respondió el Saiyajin que después se acostó en el pasto para poder observar el cielo que se encontraba estrellado.

-Es muy relajante, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto la rubia que también se estaba acostando en el pasto.

-Si que lo es, solía dormir fuera de mi casa cuando el cielo estaba así, junto a mi abuelito- Goku recordaba con nostalgia y algo de tristeza a su querido abuelito.

-Eres muy extraño, Son Goku, ¿te lo habían dicho?- Dijo Samus.

-Jeje, un montón de veces- Dijo el Saiyajin que esta vez, curiosamente, se quedaba dormido mientras su cabello volvía a ser negro y retomaba su forma de palmera.

Samus miraba esto con asombro, el repentino cambio del nuevo Smasher la había tomado por sorpresa, pero decidió restarle importancia y también cerro los ojos quedando dormida.

 **En Algun Lugar…**

Entre cadenas se podía ver la figura alta -¡Jajajaja!- Reía de manera desquiciada la persona o cosa que se encontraba entre esas cadenas -Muy pronto… ¡La locura reinara sobre este mundo Jajajaja!- Seguia riendo de esa manera en desquiciada -Y ustedes serán los primeros en caer… Smashers… -

 **Fin Del Capitulo…**

* * *

 **Con este capitulo dejo todo a su imaginacion y yo me retiro a la shingada :3**


End file.
